


Grey Skies and Palm Readings

by sin_nibbles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, and v v calm, man this is the softest gayest thing I've written and i am proud, v v soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_nibbles/pseuds/sin_nibbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And they both drifted off to sleep with Hux tracing Kylo’s palm, and the tranquil sound of the rain on the roof"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Skies and Palm Readings

**Author's Note:**

> v v soft fluff (btw I'm horrible at summaries so i am sorry)

They lay on the couch, dazedly watching some show on tv they had found. They weren’t paying much attention other than the odd sarcastic remark about a character. They where exhausted to say the least, they had finished their final exams and where out of school for the summer. Kylo was falling asleep beside Hux, enjoying the heat of his boyfriend beside him and the low dull noise of the tv in the background, along with the soft rain hitting the roof of their small apartment. The curtains where half closed, letting in streams of soft grey light from outside. Kylo could see the raindrops slide down the glass and land in a pool on the windowsill. Hux shifted slightly, sitting up a bit before turning to face Kylo. 

“Give me your palm,” said Hux all of a sudden, making Kylo jump slightly. Kylo looked up at Hux with a tired questioning look. “C’mon Ren, give me your palm,” Hux held out his hand, waiting for his boyfriend. Kylo was still confused, but he obliged anyways. He reached over and placed his hand on Hux’s, palm up. Hux quickly grabbed his hand, placing it on his lap. Hux traced his fingertips over Kylo’s palm, ghosting the lines crisscrossing over his skin. Kylo watched his boyfriend as he stared intently at his hand, humming softly. 

“Hmm…” Hux hummed, his brows furrowing. “You have gone through some emotional trauma..” Kylo snorted, but he left Hux to continue. He watched Hux’s face, his features where twisted in concentration as he continued on. “You will have a content love life,” Kylo smirked but he didn’t interrupt, even though he had many sarcastic remarks, he decided to let his boyfriend continue with his future telling. “You are short tempered…” Hux snickered at that one, he looked over at Kylo with an eyebrow raised. “Man this is accurate,” Kylo only rolled his eyes and sighed, but still he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Hey are you going to continue?” Kylo said, looking up at the intense grey eyes beside him. “I want to know about my future,” Kylo was looking up at Hux, the television was playing in the background but the two boys had completely forgotten about the show they where watching. Hux readjusted himself so he was facing Kylo more on the couch, pulling his palm a little closer to his face so he could see better. His fingers traced over Kylo’s palm, leaving a feeling of warmth after them. 

“You are very determined and focused,” Hux hummed. “And you are selfish when it comes to love,” Kylo couldn’t deny that one. “You have a short attention span, and you’re adventurous,” Kylo let his head fall back against the pillow as he continued to watch Hux read his palm. Hux’s face was beautiful, to say the least. His intense grey eyes shone as he was focused on Kylo’s palm, and his lips where pursed in concentration. From this close Kylo could see the slight freckles that splayed across his nose, and the slight flecks of blue in his eyes. 

“Okay so here,” Hux pointed to a crease in his palm. “Here is your life line,” Hux traced his thumb across it. “It says that you have strength and enthusiasm,” Hux smirked and looked up at Kylo, meeting his eyes. “Well I’m not quite sure about the enthusiasm part,” Kylo eyebrows went up as he punched Hux’s arm softly. 

“Hey!” Kylo snickered. “You’re not very good at this, you’re just making fun of me,” 

“It’s not very hard,” Hux replied, turning his attention back towards Kylo’s palm. 

“I hate you,” Kylo said with an exaggerated sigh.

“I hate you too,” hummed Hux softly, and he went back to tracing lines. They lay there for a while, listening the the soft noise of the tv and the rain tapping against the roof. Kylo’s breathing slowed down as he felt his eyes start to close. 

“So here is your fate line,” whispered Hux.

“Mhm..” Kylo responded quietly. 

“It says that you are a self-made individual, and that you develop aspirations early on,” Hux explained gently, realizing that Kylo was slowly falling asleep. Hux stopped talking, a soft smirk on his face as he slowly adjusted himself on the couch. 

He laid back down beside Kylo, his palm still in his hand. Hux hummed softly, looking out the window and watching the grey clouds twist in the sky. Hux closed his eyes, and they both drifted off to sleep with Hux tracing Kylo’s palm, and the tranquil sound of the rain on the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> *also sorry it's not very long it's just a short fluff one shot that i rly wanted to post before it got lost in my drafts*


End file.
